1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pelletizer comprising a housing; a pelletizing hood; a knife head, which is disposed in the pelletizing hood; a rotatably drivable shaft mounted in the housing, which shaft has a central longitudinal axis in common with the knife head, and on the front of which the knife head is mounted non-rotatably and releasably.
2. Background Art
Prior public use discloses to fasten the knife head of a pelletizer by means of screws, which are screwed frontally into the shaft. Torque transmission takes place by means of a feather key or a splined shaft connection. Large pelletizers will need several feather keys for torque transmission, which reduces the carrying capacity of the shaft and the knife head. Further, mounting bulky and heavy parts is very complicated in large pelletizers. Accurate alignment of the shaft and the knife head relative to each other is necessary prior to the assembly. Automatization of replacement is rendered complicated and expensive by the use of screws.